Good Morning, But It's Midnight
by Black Pichu
Summary: Nate never kept the time zones in mind when calling Yancy. (Nate/Yancy)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokemon franchise and never will. This is a story I just wrote for fun because I'm a fan of Pokemon.**

**The title was inspired by the song "Jet Lag" by Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield. I don't own that, either.**

**Also, the plot was taken from a post on the "Imagine Your OTP" blog on Tumblr, so I don't take credit for it. However, the writing itself is mine.**

**A/N: Aaaand here's another "Imagine Your OTP"-inspired oneshot, this time with Nate/Yancy from Pokemon! :D Also, there's a small mention of Hugh/Rosa in here.**

**I hope the writing for this story is decent. I spent over a week editing this and trying to get it just perfect, but it still doesn't feel all that great, in my opinion. :/**

**Now, before we get on with the story, here's the "Imagine Your OTP" post that inspired this: ****_Imagine your OTP in a video call. It's early for Person A but terribly late for Person B. After a few hours, Person A decides to take a snack break—only to find Person B fast asleep when they return. Person A smiles, whispers, "Good night," and then takes a screenshot to send Person B when they wake up._**

**EDIT: Fixed one small error that I spotted. Also, I fixed the title. I didn't realize at first that the ellipse was taken out, so I put in a comma instead. :/**

* * *

**Good Morning... But It's Midnight**

"Good morning, Yancy!" Nate shouted cheerfully at his laptop screen, on which the image of his girlfriend was presented.

Before responding, Yancy stretched her arms out wide, yawning deeply. "Nate, you know it's around midnight over here, right...?"

With a groan, Nate's shoulders slumped.

While he was on vacation in Undella Town, Yancy was in Lilycove City on a business trip; since they were so far away from each other, they kept in touch through web chat. This seemed like the perfect solution up until this point, when Nate realized that, while it was seven in the morning in Unova, it was the middle of the night in Hoenn. As he further examined the screen, he noticed a clue that should've been a dead giveaway: in contrast with the morning sun's rays that leaked through the window of his bedroom in the seaside villa, her hotel room was dark, illuminated only by a small lamp.

_How did I not see that? I'm an idiot... _"Oh, right. Because of 'time turns' or whatever they're called."

"Time _zones_," Yancy corrected politely with a giggle.

Nate let out a sharp breath. This was the reason he hated her work. Even though he loved how her career as a world-famous idol made her happy, she was away constantly due to business trips. This was further complicated by the time zones, which only made it more difficult for them to talk to each other. Neither of them could find a good time to contact each other, for when one them had just awoke in the morning, the other would be preparing to head to bed.

"So," Yancy said after a short yawn, "how is your vacation going?"

"It's fine, I guess." He shrugged, running a hand through his unruly bedhead. "The weather has been nice the past couple of days, but it was boiling hot earlier this week. I _wanted_ to go on vacation to Driftveil City, but _noooo_. Rosa kept insisting that we come to Undella Town because she prefers hot, sunny weather to cloudy skies and rain. And you know what else? She decided to bring _Hugh _with us, and he hasn't stopped flirting with her since we arrived. And he even has a room in the same villa as us—even though I would rather have had him in a separate villa on the _other frickin' side of town—_and it freaks me out because I don't know what he and my sister are doing when my back's turned." His rambling came to an end once he had to catch his breath. He heaved a sigh. "It'd be a lot better if you were here, Yancy..."

But once he refocused on his girlfriend's image on the screen, he noticed that her eyelids fluttered uncontrollably, covering her blue eyes about three-fourths before snapping open again. Her body also wavered, as if she was about to fall over any second. _It _is _really late over there. She must be tired after a hard day of working..._

"Yancy, you should really get some rest for tomorrow. I'll look up the difference between our time zones on the Internet today and find a good time when we can both talk. And I'll call you back later, okay?"

With a small smile, Yancy shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Nate. I don't mind staying up this late to talk to you; now that I'm seeing your adorable face again, it's worth it!"

Nate's face flushed, but he didn't let her sweet compliment stop his urgent pleas. "Come on, you don't have to stay up because of me. You'll be exhausted—" A deep, sudden growl interrupted him. Chuckling nervously, he placed his hand over his empty stomach.

Yancy giggled along with him. "I guess you're a little hungry, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, could you wait here while I run to the kitchen and grab a granola bar?"

"Okay. I'll miss you while you're gone!"

Nate chuckled. "Sure you will," he joked as he slid his legs out from under the covers of his bed, carefully balancing his laptop in his hand. "I'll be right back." After placing the device on the toussled bed covers once again, he darted out the door.

* * *

With a granola bar in hand, Nate returned to the room, excitedly lunging onto the bed. "I'm back!" he announced to the screen.

He didn't get a response, and he quickly noticed why: Yancy was sound asleep, still sitting upright in front of her laptop.

"_Yancy_," Nate whined, but he stopped himself. While he did want to talk to her more, to hear her soft, sweet voice happily inform him about her business trip, he _did _want her to rest up for the busy days following.

For a few moments, he quietly admired her in her slumber. Her body rose and fell slightly from her steady breathing; her lips were parted a bit, releasing every breath in a silent snore. Other than those small movements, she was still. Normally, she appeared so stressed due to her work and problems with her family and—well, she stressed about _everything_, now that he considered it.

But it was clear to him that all that stress was lifted from her now, and she appeared so... different. Her long eyelashes extended from the rim of her softly closed eyelids; the dim lamp on the nightstand in the background illuminated the darkness around her, making her pale skin glow slightly.

_Besides, _Nate thought, smiling to himself, _she looks so adorable when she sleeps. I wouldn't want to bother her._

His fingers slid over the touchpad, clicking on a camera icon in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen. With a quick flash, the device snapped a picture of Yancy's sleeping figure, automatically saving it. _I'll send this to her when she wakes up, _he decided, stifling his laughter as he imagined her flustered reaction. He then reached up to the webcam above the screen, his finger hovering over the off button.

"Good night, Yancy," he whispered. For a moment, he continued to gaze at the screen, memorizing the angelic look upon his girlfriend's face before switching off the webcam.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've never used web chat before, and I don't know how you take a screenshot on a laptop; I don't really know how it works. I used my best judgment to try to describe it accurately, but if it isn't correct, please tell me and I'll correct it. :)**

**Well, thank you for reading! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts! :D**

**~Hayley**

_**Note: Please refer to the notice on my profile before reviewing. And follow it. Seriously, I'm getting a little tired of getting reviews that only say "Great story!" and nothing else. I put that notice on my profile to prevent getting reviews like that.**_


End file.
